Many More to Come
by The-lastsaiyan1991
Summary: Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan are going to take a vacation to one of Capsule Corps. Beach house’s in Orlando, Florida. The trip goes from excitement to a fight for love.
1. Preparations

Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan are going to take a vacation to one of Capsule Corps. Beach house's in Orlando, Florida. The trip goes from excitement to a fight for love.

The Z teens plan a trip to go to Orlando, Florida. Goten and Bra have mixed feelings about each other. Trunks likes Pan, but doesn't know how to let her know. In this story Goten, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan have their tails. Pan and Bra can ascend to super saiyan and super saiyan level two. I wanted to make the boys and girls ages the same to fill in the age gap.

Ages:

Goten: 19  
Bra:17

Trunks: 19  
Pan: 17

"Woo Hoo!!" Goten yelled as he came from out of Hercules dojo.

"Man I can't wait until tomorrow."Goten thought to himself. "I need to call Trunks and ask has he finished packing yet." Goten got out his phone and dialed Trunks number.

"Hey what's up Goten?" Trunks said in an ecstatic tone.

"Hey man, are you ready for Orlando!" Goten asked him.

"You bet I am and Bra said she can't wait either. She wants to go to the beach so bad.

Goten has had mixed feelings for her, but he knew he wanted the chance to tell her that. She was a real good friend to him like Trunks and Pan. But that friendship has turned into much more for him.

"I'm glad to hear that she is just excited as we are. I can't wait until tomorrow. Oh yeah Pan says she can't wait either. I guess her and Bra want to go to the beach to have gawk over them!" Goten told Trunks in an annoyed tone.

Trunks shook in his seat as he started to think about Pan being gawked at by a bunch of dudes. He wanted to be the only one who looked at her like that.

"Hey Trunks I'll come by your house later on tonight. I want to sleep over since all of us leave in the morning!"

"Okay, see you then!"

"I'll see you around nine o clock." Goten said as he hung up the phone.

"Wow this is going to be one good vacation, and since Bra is coming things will more interesting. Orlando is full of surprises. Goten thought with a smile on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________

Bra was distracted from work as the two weeks ahead of her played through her mind. She was going to spend two weeks in Florida with her brother and best friends who were like family. She mostly thought about Goten. She had a little thing for him but never really acted on it, because she felt he didn't feel the same way.

"I should give Pan a call." Bra thought to herself.

Bra picked up her cell phone and dialed Pan's cell phone number.

"Hey Bra"

"Hi Pan, what you doing?"

"I just go home, I'm making sure I don't forget anything I need for the trip." Pan said in a happy tone.

"I'm so glad all four of us get to go to Orlando together. Bra replied

"Yeah me and Uncle Goten can't wait until tomorrow! Pan said cheered.

"With Goten and Trunks, we will have our hands full." Bra thought about Goten, she didn't know what to call it a crush or a feeling.

"Hello, you had better not hung up on me!" Pan yelled in anger.

"Oh sorry Pan, I got distracted." Bra smiled nervously.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing getting ready to leave and go home, how about you come over tonight and stay since we're leaving in the morning?" Bra asked.

"Great, I'll be over there later Bra, I'm going to make sure I got everything. I'll see you later." Pan said.

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

Bra put her phone in her pocket and walked out to leave for the day.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Come on you stupid suitcase!" Pan yelled with anger at her suitcase that wouldn't close.

"Hey Pan what you're doing." Goten said as he came in the room. Pan clothes went all across the room.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan growled and sent a glare towards her uncle.

"Pan I'm sorry, please don't look at me like that. HEPL!!!!!!" Goten ran around the room screaming.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sorry Pan, calm down. Goten tried to come her down.

"GOTEN, PAN! DINNER'S READY!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen.

They stopped running immediately and looked at each other. They suddenly took off full speed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Move out the way Pan!" Goten yelled as he was trying to get through the door.

"You move your butt out the way!" Pan yelled back at him. They were both stuck in the door.

"Hurry up and sit down so I can eat already." Goku yelled as his stomach was growling.

"CHILDREN!" Chi Chi yelled at both of them to stop their horse playing. They hurried and sat in their seats and looked at the meal in front of them. They got their forks and went straight in to devour the meal. As the plates stacked up Chi Chi put a smile on her face."Those two have Goku's blood alright.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hi mom!" Trunks asked as he kissed Bulma on the cheek. Nothing much I'm just reading this magazine, so you're all set for tomorrow?" Bulma asked her son.

"Yeah, Goten is coming to stay the night since we leave in the morning."

"That's great. I Bra invited Pan too." Bulma told her son. Trunks stood there as a wide smile came across his face.

Bulma saw how he was smiling."What are you smiling so widely for?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, I'm going to head up to my room to finish getting ready." Trunks said as he headed to his room.

"Well he's sure happy about something." Bulma thought to herself.

~/~

Trunks walked to his room, but stopped at Bra's room to see what she was doing. Bra was looking in the mirror trying to fix her hair.

"Who are you trying to look cute for?" Trunks asked, as he stood on the wall by the door with his arms folded and a Vegeta smirk. She was startled, she didn't see him come in

"No one!" she snapped back.

"Oh yeah right, I seem to recall his name being GO……."

"Shut up and get out of my room.!" Bra yelled at him

"Ok, whatever you say sis." He said as he left the room.

"He needs to control that mouth of his, dad could have heard him." Bra said as she walked back over to the mirror.

Unaware, Vegeta heard everything. He already knew who the boy was, but he kept that to himself.

"I'm starting to think this vacation is a bad idea." Vegeta thought to himself as he went into his bedroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Pan are you ready to go?" Goten yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on I'm coming, and quit yelling at me!" Pan yelled back.

Gotten pouted and walked into the living room with his mother.

"Mom it looks like Pan will take forever so….. Mom what's wrong?" Goten asked with a worried look on his face.

"You are going to be gone for two weeks and I won't even see you."

"Awe mom, tell you what I'll buy you a big Mickey Mouse teddy bear."

"At least I'll get something out of it." Chi Chi smiled and got up to hug her son.

"Mom you have my cell phone number, you can call me if you need me."

"Ok" Chi Chi smiled warmly.

"Alright Uncle Goten I'm ready. Lets go." Pan said as she put the capsule with her luggage in it in her pocket. She went over to hug her grandmother.

"Bye grandma." Pan hugged tighter.

"Bye Pan."

"Bye grandpa." Pan said as she went over to hug Goku.

"Bye Pan and keep and eye on your uncle, you know how he gets sometimes." Goku whispered in her ear.

"I heard that." Goten yelled at them."

Goku waved to his son and granddaughter as they took off to Capsule Corps.

"These two weeks are going tp bring a lot of changes." Goku thought to himself. Chi Chi heard him through their bond.

"What changes are you talking about?" She asked him.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

______________________________________________________________________________

Goten and Pan landed outside of Capsule Corps. Trunks sensed them and made his way to the door. Trunks opened the door before Goten could knock. Trunks opened the door to mmet with Goten's hand.

"OW!!!!" Trunks yelped as he held his forehead.

"Oh sorry Trunks." Goten smiled his famous Son grin while scratching the back of his head.

"Stop acting like a baby Trunks." Pan said walking pass him. Trunks shot her a glare.

"Hi Bulma." Pan said and went to hug her.

"Hey, how you doing." Bulma said as she returned the hug.

"Hey Bulma." Goten also hugged the woman who was like a second mother to him and Pan.

"I'm going to head up to Bra's room. Pan said as she went up the stairs.

"Come on Goten, I'll tell you what we are going to be doing.

"Alright lets go." Goten said as him and Trunks ran up the stairs.

~/~

Upstairs Goten and Trunks run to Trunks room with Trunks in the lead. Goten then collided with someone and fell back on his butt. He looked up and saw the blue haired princess on the floor.

"I'm sorry Bra, I wasn't looking where I was ….." Goten stopped in mid sentence and stared at the blue haired beauty in front of him. "She looks so beautiful." Goten thought to himself.

Bra finally looked up and met with Goten's onyx eyes. "He is so handsome, sweet, and charming. I don't know what I'm feeling, but it feels good."

The stare was broken with and all to familiar "hmph".

"Daddy, hey I kind of bumped into Goten hehe." Bra smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "hmph" was all Vegeta said as he walked into his room.

Goten and Bra got up and blushed at each other and headed to their friends.

"What took you so long, I wasn't to fast for you was I?" Trunks put his Vegeta smirk on.

"No I just got distracted!" Goten yelled at Trunks.

"Oh well, now let me tell you what were doing in Orlando. For the first week, we will go to all the theme parks. The second week we will be doing whatever we want.

"That sounds great!"

"Goten, lets go see what the girls are up too."

"Alright lets go, but with pillows." Goten said with an evil grin on his face.

"Lets sneak up on them." They lowered their ki so they couldn't be detected.

"One, Two, Three, Go!" Truns yelled as they ran in the room.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Wow this trip is really going to be fun!" Pan cheered as Bra got through telling her about what they were going to be doing.

"Yeah I know, we might even meet some cute boys. Orlando has many hot guys." Bra smiled.

"Trunks and Uncle Goten will probably be out every night with a different girl." Pan said with a small chuckle. "Speaking of them, I haven't seen them for a while, maybe their sleep."

I doubt that, they are up to something."Bra said.

"Well anyways what about……AAAAAAAAAAGH!" was all Pan got to say as Trunks jumped on top of her, hitting her with the pillow.

"Goten, what are you doing. STOP IT!!" Bra yelled at Goten.

"If you want us to stop" Trunks said.

"You'll have to fight back." Goten finished for him.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to play it." Pan said with a growl. Pan tossed Bra a pillow and they charged at the boys.

"Goten, prepare for the worst pillow fight of your life!" Bra yelled as she charged towards him. She swung the pillow full force at his head, but with Goten's good reflexes, he dodged it and hit Bra in the side with the pillow. Bra fell over and quickly caught her balance and charged at Goten. She landed a hit on Goten's head and sent him falling backwards. She took advantage of this and charged at him again, but a shoe had other plans for her. She tripped over the shoe and landed right on top of Goten. Their heads met each other and then their lips. After a two second kiss they broke apart before somebody saw them. They blushed widely at each other. After a short silence, Goten jumped up and hit her with the pillow playfully. Bra got up and returned the hit.

~/~

Trunks had Pan on the floor. He was sitting on her back and he held a pillow over her head. She struggled with him but couldn't get up. With anger in her eyes she put out a lot of energy and got him off of her. Trunks was thrown off her and she charged at her with not a pillow but her fist. Trunks caught her fist and broght her closer to him.

"Fiesty aren't we?" Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

"You tell me." Pan said as she brought her other hand up to meet with his chin. Trunks grabbed his chin and let out a loud yelp. "Awe don't tell that hurt."

"No!" Trunks yelled rubbing his chin. "You just caught me offguard."

"Yeah Yeah." Pan said as she threw the pillow at his head. "Its getting late, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah and its time for you two to leave, we can finish this tomorrow." Bra suggested as she pushed Trunks and Goten out of her room.

"Well lets get some sleep, the sooner we go to sleep the sooner I can eat breakfast. Goten smiled rubbing his stomach.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food." Trunks said in an annoyed tone as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

~/~

'Lets get some sleep, we can get them back tomorrow." Bra suggested.

"Yeah I know, goodnight Bra."

"Goodnight Pan."

They all went to sleep with a smile on their face as they thought about the many things and pillow fights ahead.


	2. Take Off

"GOTEN GET UP!!!!!" Trunks yelled at Goten. Goten jumped up and hugged Trunks. Trunks got up and shook him off.

"Goten get up!!" Trunks yelled at him again. Trunks tried to shake him awake, but Goten wouldn't budge. Goten shook slightly and jumped up and wrapped himself around Trunks.

"I love you Mickey Mouse." Goten said as he hugged Trunks tighter.

Trunks growled and hit Goten over the head. Goten being hit over the head that hard while he was sleeping shocked him and he let out a loud yelp.

"Ouch, Trunks what was that for?" Goten yelled a Trunks. Everyone woke up to Goten's yelling. They came running into the room to find Goten still rolling on the ground. They burst in fits of laughter.

"Are you okay Goten?" Bra asked holding back a giggle.

Goten looked up to protest when he stopped and looked into her aqua blue eyes. "She looks so beautiful." Goten thought to himself.

Bra felt the way Goten was looking at her and she couldn't help but blush. Vegeta looked at how both of them were looking at each other. He didn't have the look of hatred but the look of understanding. No matter how much he didn't like Bra dating boys, especially the spawn of Kakkorot, he felt a little happy to know that she would have somebody strong and most importantly a saiyan. He always knew this day would come, even if no one else knew. Goten always had the same kind of strength Kakkorot has. He would always strive to become stronger. He has been training a lot and he has become a lot stronger. Vegeta couldn't help but let a small smile come across his face. "Its only a matter of time before he will have to deal with me." Vegeta put his famous smirk on his face.

"Hello, Earth to Goten and Bra, are you two just going to sit there and stare at each other all day!" Pan shouted.

Bra and Goten turned a deep shade of red because they forgot their family was there. Bra helped Goten up and she rubbed the spot on his head where Trunks hit him. Goten almost melted when Bra's hand was on his skin. She always looked after him if he was hurt.

"I'm okay, really." He said with a smile.

"I just want to make sure, I know how it feels to be hit really hard off guard." She sent a glare to Trumks.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but wee need to get ready if were going to eat before we leave." Trunks interrupted.

Everyone got up and headed to their separate rooms as Gtoten raced to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

Bra and Pan headed back to Bra's room to get dressed. Bra was thinking about the way Goten looked at her.

__

"What is this feeling? It's like every time I'm around him I feel as if another part of me is drawn to him. He has always been there for me. He has my best interest at heart. We always talk to each other about our problems. We are so comfortable around each other. I feel as if he is a part of me and as a bonus he is super hot."

"HURRY UP PAN!!" Bra was banging on the bathroom door. "It doesn't take that long to take a shower!"

"Shut up Bra, I'll be out in a minute!"

Bra was about to leave until she heard a loud thud come from the bathroom. Bra looked in the bathroom and fell on the floor laughing. Pan slipped when she was getting out the shower. She fell flat on her butt.

"Shut up Bra!" Pan yelled.

"Make me." Bra said with a smirk.

Pan got up and put her pink bathrobe on and chased after Bra. They ran through the halls of Capsule Corps. They were so caught up in the chase, that they didn't look where they was going.

______________________________________________________________________________

"It doesn't take 30 minutes to take a shower. Are you whacking off in there? "

"No!" Goten yelled back.

"I'm coming in!"

"No wait!!"

It was too late. Trunks found his best friend whacking off. Trunks eyes bugged. Trunks run out the bathroom and starts shouting. "GOTEN'S WACKIN………." Trunks was cut off in mid-sentence by Goten running after him.

"Shut that big mouth of your Trunks!" Goten continued to chase Trunks until they collided with Bra and Pan. Goten landed on top of Bra and Trunks landed on Pan. All of them looked up about to yell at each other until their eyes locked on each other. Goten blushed as he saw he had nothing but a towel on. Bra just smiled. Pan had her robe on. Trunks gazed at her and admired how her on how beautiful she looked with her wet hair on her face.

"Well don't you guys look good together?"

They all turned around to see Bulma standing there. The four sayians all blushed until it looked like their faces were going to explode. The saw Bulma standing next to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at Goten with the look of fire in his eyes. Vegeta only did it as an act to scare Goten. He wasn't mad at all. The four demi- saiyans got up from there sitting position on the floor. They turned and walked to their rooms with a hidden blush on their face.

"I'm starting to think this trip was a bad idea." Vegeta said with a sarcastic tone and walked into his and Bulmas's bedroom. Bulma only chuckled and followed her husband into their room.

Trunks and Goten walked into his room. Gotten turned to his friend and put a smirk on his face.

"What was that Trunks?"

"What?"

"The way you looked at my niece. You didn't think I didn't see you. If I didn't know any better I would say you like her." Goten said in a calm tone with arms folded across his chest.

"SO"! You should have seen yourself face. Your expression was priceless. It was the look that said if no one was around, I would take you right now." You remember that Chris Brown song "Take You Down?" Trunks asked as he started to sing.

"I wanna take you down I really wanna take you down!" Trunks was now doing the dance.

Goten sent a serious glare to Trunks that said "If you don't stop right now, I'll rip your balls of and hand them to you."

Trunks immediately stop and put his hands in front of his face in defense. "I'm sorry, he he he." Trunks laughed nervously.

Goten hmph. They sat in silence until a voice came from downstairs.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Bulma yelled from down stairs.

Goten's whole demeanor changed and he shot off downstairs. Trunks held back a chuckle and watched his friend run for his life. Goten ran past everyone even Vegeta.

"Watch where you're going brat!" Vegeta yelled."That brat can't control himself when it comes to food." Vegeta walked into the dinning room and yelled at Goten."Why can't you control that stomach of yours." Vegeta growled at Goten. Vegeta took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone came downstairs and took their seats at the table.

"Trunks when you get to the airport, tell them Bulma Briefs said to give you the LP 30X jet. It's one of the planes I designed for family and friends only." Bulma took her seat at the table.

"Sure thing Mom." Trunks said between bites.

As the plates stacked up from feeding five saiyans, Bulma put on a smile and turned to Vegeta. "At least I don't have to do all the dishes."

Vegeta looked at her and yelled."WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR! YOU DON'T EXPECT ME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, TO DO DISHES DO YOU!"

"Of course I do." Bulma said casually. "If you don't there will be consequences." She turned to him with one of Vegeta's smirks.

Vegeta knew what that meant with was her way of saying that he would be on the couch for two weeks. He turned to with the look of rage.

"Now lets get to it." She stood up and walked in the kitchen. Vegeta reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. He looks to the four saiyans and says "Say anything and I'll beat the shit out of you so you cant do anything for two weeks." He turns to leave.

The for saiyans immediately turned to their plates. Once he was gone they all looked up and laughed. Vegeta stuck his head back in the dinning room and they immediately shut up and looked back at their plates.

They finished up eating. Trunks looked at his watch. "It's time for us to get going, so make sure you got everything.

"Mom, dad, we're leaving!" Bra yelled in the kitchen. She went to hug her mother and father." Bye dad, bye mom." Everyone came and said their good byes and headed outside.

All of them walked outside. As Goten was walking he went to the kitchen. "Good luck with the dishes Vegeta." Goten walked to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. As he was pulling the door open Vegeta shot a ki blast at Goten. Goten stood there with the doorknob in his hand. He turned and ran towards the front yard.

"RUN!!" Goten screamed then flew as fast as he could.

The others looked around confused until they saw Vegeta running out the house in super saiyan mode. They took off to the sky as fast as they could.

"That's right you better run!" Vegeta yelled waving his fists in the air. He settled down and crossed his arms over his chest and thought to himself. "I will only have to wait two weeks until that brat gets what he deserves." He looked up to the sky. "So enjoy it while you can." He turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Vegeta you're fixing that door!" Bulma yelled at him.

The four saiyans landed outside in front of the airport. They made their way inside and approached the attendant behind the desk. She smiled warmly at truns as he approached her.

"Hi, my name is Tani, how may I help you."

"Yeah, I'm Trunks Briefs and my mom, Bulma Briefs said to give us the LP 30X jet please." Trunks smiled at her.

"Sure no problems since you're the son of the richest lady on the planet." Tani said with a flirtatious smile.

Pan saw what she was doing and quickly interrupted. "Yeah Yeah, now can please get a move on!" she said in an annoyed tone.

Trunks gave her a confused look and smiled at her. "Someone is feisty this morning."

"No, I'm just ready to get going." She snapped at him.

"Ok, Ok calm down!"

They headed towards the terminal to get to the jet. Since they were the only one on the jet they didn't have to wait.

"Wow that was fast." Goten said.

"What do you expect being the children of the richest lady in the world." Bra said. "Since the planes here lets not keep Orlando waiting!" she ran towards the door of the jet. They all stepped on the plane and stood there in awe.

"Wow." Goten's mouth dropped. "Bulma really goes all out, doesn't she?"

"Yeah mom is not the type to do anything to little." Trunks stated.

The plane was huge. It fitted 30 people very comfortably. It had a 72 inch flat screen tv, a hot tub, and seats that were like minature beds. It had red carpet on the floor. the seats were red. The walls were a redish-gold color.

"I got dibs on the hot tub!" Bra yelled.

"No you don't!" Trunks yelled back at her. Only two people could fit in it.

Everyone stripped down to their bathing suit that they were wearing under their clothes so they could go to the beach as soon as they got there. The four teens took off towards the and Bra got to the hottub first.

"I guess you guys are last." Goten smiled at Truks. "We'll switch in 30 minutes, then you guys can have the hottub."

"Alright." Pan sighed. Her and Trunks went to watch a movie.

They got comfortable in their spots.

"Alright everybody hang on." The captain said as they lifted off the ground. The plane soured through the skies going to Florida.


	3. Hottub Conversations

`"Only three more hours until we get to Orlando . I'm so excited." Goten threw his arms up in the air in excitement.

"Goten you've been training again your muscles are huge." Bra felt his muscles.

Goten blushed when he felt her rubbing his muscles. He felt like a little puppy that had his favorite spot behind his ear scratched. Goten noticed his tail was starting to unwrap from around him. He felt the urge to pull Bra closer to him.

Bra looked at him. He had blacked out for a minute. "Goten are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I guess I just blacked out for a minute." He put his hand behind his head and gave her the son grin.

"Goten, I worry about you sometimes." She smiled.

"So you and Trunks have been training. My dad told to start training he said I will needed it when the special time comes. I still don't know what he was talking about, but I trained any way."

"My dad was really strict on us he said if you want to get what you want you have to train as hard as you can."

"That's good to hear I want to have a spar with Trunks to test out my new skills."

"I've wanting to have a spar with Pan, she had alwasys beaten me but not this time."

"Let's tell them later, let them have their moment alone."

"What are we gonna do when we get there?" she asked resting her head on the back of the hot tub.

"Well I was thinking, do you want to go to the beach and get a smoothie or something?" Goten asked with a shy smile.

"That sounds great. We haven't talked in a month so we can catch up."

"_I can't believe this. It will just be and him. I can't wait!"_ Bra thought to herself.

"Bra may I ask you a question?'

"Sure."

"Are some guys intimidated by you?"

"Most of them are just after the same things: money and sex. I want to meet a guy who doesn't care about all that just somebody who would care for me if I don't have all these luxuries." Bra looked down and let out a sigh. "I want someone who would love me for me."

"You are a very special person Bra. If those guys are always after that they don't deserve to even breathe you air."

"Thanks very much Goten." Bra gave him a sweet smile.

"Besides I would never treat you like that." Goten got so close to Bra's face that their noses were practically touching. His lips met her in a sweet quick kiss. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and smiled. His tail wrapped from around him and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear."I love you Bra."

"I love you too Goten." Their eyes met once again and they leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity to them. They broke apart and Bra laid her head on Goten's chest.

"This vacation is going to be really great." Bra closed her eyes

"It sure is." Goten rested his head on top of hers.

Five minutes later Bra and Goten jumped up and headed towards where Trunks and Pan were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bra asked as they walked up.

Trunks and Pan were watching Pineapple Express. The part where Dale threw Redd into the wall head first.

"You guys can have the hot tub now." Goten said as he sat down in one of the seats.

"It's about time." Trunks got up and walked to the hot tub.

"So what were you two doing over here?" Bra asked

"Oh nothing, just talking." Pan replied

"Ok then get to the hot tub you don't want to keep Trunks waiting." Bra smiled at her.

Pan walked past her best friend towards the hot tub.

______________________________________________________________________________

Pan walked to the hot tub and stepped in.

"Pan that's a really nice swimsuit." Trunks looked her up and down.

She was trying her best to keep her cheeks from turning red. "Thanks, me and Bra went shopping before we came."

"How have you been, I heard that girl you were dating was a real pain in ass."

"Yes she was. She said that if I dump her she would come after me."

"Sounds like a real psycho."

"She still is, but that alright she could never beat me, well enough about me, how has your life been going since the last time we talked."

"It's been okay I guess. Goten and I had been training a lot lately. Grandpa took me and Goten in the room of spirit and time for two years. Well actually two days in real time."

"That's cool so you have gotten a lot stronger haven't you."

"You bet."

"Well we'll see about that for your information Bra and I have been training also with dad. Bra keeps on saying she's going to beat you so I can't wait."

"Sure you have I guess you just want to show of your muscles to girls at the beach."

"I don't know maybe but why would I want to show them off to other girls when I can show them off to you." Trunks face turned crimson, but it was too late to take back his words.

Pan blushed also. "So what's that suppose to mean. That you have to impress me with your muscles."

"No is just that……" Pan put her finger on his lip to silence him.

"It's okay Trunks I would like you either way."

"Pan, you like me." He looked her straight in the eyes to see if she was playing with him. There was nothing fake about this she meant it.

"So are you just going to sit there or are you going to say something." Pan asked getting annoyed that he didn't say anything.

"Pan, I like you too, but never knew you liked me." His tail uncurled from around him and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

"Now the only thing we have to do is get those two together." Pan said pointing back to Goten and Bra.

"I'm sure they'll get together before we know it." He wrapped his arms around Pan."

"If you say so." She laid her head on his chest.

Unknown to both of them Bra and Goten snuck another sweet kiss. (We will keep that little secret to ourselves.)


End file.
